No More Cravings, a 'Smallville' Fanfiction
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: This is what really happened to the fat-sucking vampire after the end of 'Craving'. She gets her happy ending to a horrid nightmare. Please, review.


Creation began on 12-28-08

Creation ended on 12-29-08

Smallville

No More Cravings

A/N: I dedicate this story to Jodi, the metahuman that didn't deserve being treated the way she was and what had happened to her. Because the franchise never did tell what had happened to her after "Craving" and because "chef13" made her suffer in "I Just Wanted to be Thin", this will double as my revenge against what had hurt her. Jodi deserved better, and that's what she's gonna get. On with the story now.

"Excuse me, ma'am," said a young man of fourteen years, remarkable breeding, and good looks to a woman at the reception desk of Metropolis General, "but is there a Jodi here?"

"Jodi?" She asked him, hoping he could be a little more descriptive. "Do you have a last name to go with that?"

"I don't really know her, but I was told by a friend, Pete, who was to take her to another friend's birthday a couple of days ago, that she would be here. She was diagnosed with an unstable metabolism, she had ingested meteor rocks that littered Smallville over ten years ago, and I was hoping I could see her. That Jodi."

"Oh, yeah, her," she responded, recalling that poor girl. "She's recouping in the room down the hall. The doctors don't know what else they can do for her. She's living on the edge of life. Are you a relative of hers?"

"No, but I'm here to offer her my support and to hope that she makes a speedy recovery," he told her, hoping she would permit him to see her.

She looked around the room and then told him, "Fifteen minutes. This is very irregular."

"Thank you," he praised her and walked down the hall to see the girl.

Living life on the edge was one thing, but seeing Jodi, strapped to a hospital bed, heavily-sedated and fed intravenously with tubes in her wrists and stomach, looking the way she did was another thing altogether. On the journey to becoming thin, she had nearly killed herself and others. But the mysterious young man that looked down at her knew it wasn't her fault. It was the meteor rocks that infected and influenced the darker sides of ordinary people. He knew…because they had affected him, as well…and gave him a power that others could only dream of possessing: The gift of taking away curses and severe ailments, a special healing ability.

He had only been a newborn when his mother had been harmed by the falling rocks that nearly destroyed Smallville and caused her to go into labor, a full four months early. He considered himself lucky to have survived that horrid experience when he should've died from being born prematurely, but felt that some strange force was at work when he was born, that he had a purpose in this life that he couldn't turn away from. He was ten when he manifested his gift, discovering that his mother had been diagnosed with liver cancer and had probably only a few weeks left to live before she died. It was late one night, he crept into her room, got into her bed, and stayed with her the whole night, never leaving her side. The next day, she woke up, feeling different, and went back to the doctor, only to find that her cancer had gone into complete remission…in only twelve hours.

She had looked to him as her savior ever since then. He gave her a second chance at life…and that he could probably give others that same chance. That was why he decided that he would use this power he was given to help those that suffered in ways that others couldn't undo, not to get praise or approval, but because he knew they deserved to live. This was why he came to see Jodi…to save her from her undesired fate.

Sitting down by her bed, he took her right hand in his hands and uttered, "You don't deserve this fate that you've been dealt with. Whatever reasons you did what you did, they no longer matter, for you'll be relieved of your curse. Go with God and be safe from darkness once more."

His hands glowed a bright green, signalling that his ability was active. His eyes started to flare after that, searching her for her illness, wandering through every nook and cranny she had, seeing that most of her curse stemmed from her digestive system and blood, discovering that they were heavily-laced with the meteor rocks' elements. Once he had found them all, he forced them out of her blood back into her stomach, making sure that not a single ounce was left within her, and smashed them together into rock-like bits that would later pass, harmlessly, through her system, freeing her of her curse. His glowing, and therefore, his power, ceased, meaning that he had done what he had set out to do.

"Wake up," he said, seeing her eyes flutter. "Please, wake up, Ms. Jodi."

Jodi awoke, feeling like she would do anything for her cravings to end, and saw the man sitting next to her, with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"Adam," he answered. "Adam Teeter. I've come to pay my respects and to wish you a speedy recovery while you're here."

"I don't think I'm ever going to recover from my stomach problems," she told him. "I'd rather the doctors just kill me and free me of my pain. I nearly killed the only person to show me kindness after everything that had happened."

"It couldn't have been that bad. I know I might hurt you by saying this, but…are you hungry for anything?" He asked her, testing out his ability to see if he had messed up somewhere.

"…No, I'm not hungry, thank you very much…" She had responded, but stopped, hearing the words that had been repeated in her mind. _No, I'm not hungry, thank you very much._

"Are you alright?" He asked again.

"I'm…not hungry," she said to him, looking down at her stomach, still thin, but not growling from a lack of food. "I…I need to use the bathroom, please."

"Bathroom? Didn't they give you a bedpan?" Adam asked her, to which she responded that they took it to dispose of her waste four hours ago.

He managed to get her straps off her arms and helped her to the bathroom, and waited for her outside the room as she did her business relieving herself, hoping that he hadn't messed up elsewhere. Hearing the sounds of the toilet flushing and water running, he assumed that she was done and hung around a bit longer for her in case there was something wrong, wasting only five minutes of his given time.

"Thank you," she praised him.

"To help people like those that wish to be freed from suffering is what I do," he told her.

They struck up a friendly conversation that went down to what they wanted to do with their lives: She was hoping that she could still have a future with a person that loved her for her and not for what she looked like, and he was hoping he could make a living as a doctor because he loved to perform miracles that others couldn't.

"I should go now," he told her as he got up. "I hope to see you again someday."

"Wait," she stopped him. "Do…do you have a phone number to contact with?"

He wrote down his contact number on a piece of paper and gave it to her, hoping she would call him as soon as she was able to.

"Bye," he uttered.

"Bye," she responded.

"Clark, did you hear?" The voice of his friend, Chloe, asked him as he looked at the "Wall of the Weird" pictures again.

"Hear, what?" He asked her.

"Jodi. She's outta the hospital," she told him, handing him the morning paper.

"What?" He asked again, reading the paper's headline: "Girl's Stomach Condition Mysteriously Cured". "How's that even possible?"

"Apparently, the doctors ran some tests on her a few days ago and found that her metabolism had gone into remission and found no trace of the meteor rock material in her." She explained. "They even gave her a large meal, only to find that she couldn't even eat the rest of it at all. Three bowls of rice, two pieces of French toast, and a glass of O.J., and she was stuffed for breakfast. She was, then, given a clean bill of health and released from the hospital."

"Wow, and I thought she was gonna be hospitalized forever," he then said, proud that Jodi had gotten out without a flaw attached to her. "When asked by the doctors if she had any cravings, she simply answered, "No more cravings"."

"The Epilogue We Know Jodi Deserved"

"Hey, honey, check out the metahuman numbers they counted today in the papers," said the proud husband of Jodi, as she stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Seventeen were found in a secret, underground laboratory and the researchers were convicted of illegal researching and experimentation on human beings without proper consent. Metahumans sent to the Smallville hospital and awaiting treatment to their conditions to go back to living normal lives."

"Heh-heh-heh, something you'll grant them with your special gift," Jodi chuckled, remembering the night of their first date when he came out with his ability to heal those with curses.

"As long as I'm alive, being a healer is what I'll do best," went Adam, kissing her now. "What's for breakfast today?"

"Oh, eggs, bacon, sausages, and some grits," she told him.

"Have the kids gotten up yet?"

"An hour ago, they did. They're at school now."

"You ever think any of them got some of my gift?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I just wonder if they ever did, would they know how to use it properly?"

"With you as their teacher in the art, I think that if they did, they would know control quite well." Jodi told as she set his plate down in front of him. "Now, eat up, or you won't have the energy you need for your job at the hospital."

"Yes, Mrs. Teeter," he responded. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She told him, giving him a smooch on his lips. "I've loved you since the day you saved my life from my stomach."

"I hope to save you from more than just your stomach," he said. "Much more."

Jodi smiled happily, never imagining that her life would ever be this happy for her, that if it was like a dream, she didn't want to wake up from it…ever.

_No more cravings, _she thought as she recalled the night she had stopped being ever-so hungry, and then her stomach growled.

Adam looked at her and asked, "Hungry?"

"For breakfast? Yes. A banquet? No way." She chuckled and sat down at the table with her helping, hoping to satisfy her tiny craving with what she had. _No more cravings, thanks to you, Adam._

The End

Well, there you have it. This, to me, was what she deserved in the end. Do you love it, like it, or hate it? Send reviews. It's always nice to get opinions on my work. Thank you!


End file.
